Timing
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: little romantic scene between Jake and Sara.
1. Default Chapter

"Sara I know my timing sucks but I'm in love with you"

I liked the last episode of Witchblade but I wished it was different. I didn't like where she turned back time and then it stared over again. To set up the story, this is the night after the set up at the safe house. Anyway, I was feeling a little restless last night and I started writing down ideas…then the story took on a mind of its own. Well enjoy.

"Sara I know my timing sucks but I'm in love with you"

Jake leaned forward, inching slowly towards her. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Sara sprang up in bed. She looked around but found herself alone in her bedroom.

"It didn't happen that way."

"But you wanted it to happen."

Sara turned to see her ex partner Danny sitting by the window. She pushed back the blanket and found herself fully clothed. Slowly she climbed out of bed.

She walked over to the window where Danny was sitting. Slowly she sat down, drawing her knees up towards her chest. 

"Not possible Danny. I didn't even know I could trust him until yesterday."

"Pez, the feelings have been there."

"Have not."

"You kissed him."

"We were undercover at Badlands. I was dressed as a man."

"But you kissed him and he kissed you back."

Sara started to open her mouth when someone knocked on the door. She stood slowly, moving towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Danny was gone. The person knocked on the door again.

"Pez?"

What's Jake doing here? 

She unlocked the door and opened it slowly, peeking outside. Jake stood on the other side, dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. She stepped back, letting him in the apartment. When he was inside, she closed the door, slipping the lock into place.

He had planned everything he wanted to say. However when she turned to look at him, his mind went blank. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"You all right rook…Jake?"

Sara couldn't get used the fact that he was actually a FBI investigator and not a rookie homicide detective. He nodded, still not able to say anything.

"You want something to drink?"

He nodded his head.

"Coffee, soda, beer, water. Pick something Jake. Gotta give me something to go on."

"Water."

"Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Jake walked over to the couch and sat down.

Idiot…stupid…You have to tell. 

"Earth to Jake? Come in Jake?"

Jake looked up to see Sara standing in front of him, waving a bottle of water. He took the bottle and twisted off the top. She sat at the end of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. 

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was worried…that you would forget your meeting tomorrow with my captain. I wanted to remind you."

"You could have called."

"Well…I wanted to see…if you were all right. Yesterday was pretty hectic."

"Well as you can see…I'm in one piece."

"Yeah. Guess I should be going."

"Okay."

He stood up, moving towards the door. Sara stood up too, following behind him. He undid the chain and opened the door. She rested her hand on the door, ready to close it. Just as she started to, he turned around quickly, stopping the door.

"Pez…Sara wait."

She opened the door slowly and he slipped back inside. 

Now or never. 

Sara closed the door again, leaning against it. Jake took a step forward, hoping he didn't lose his nerve again. He was directly in front of her. 

"Pez…yesterday I said something…and I know you didn't…"

The words died on his lips as he moved closer. He placed his hands on the door, on either side of her. Slowly he leaned in until his lips were inches from her. His lips met hers hesitantly at first. He didn't want to shock or anger her. Her hands rested on his shoulders, then slowly moved around his neck, weaving into his hair. His arms dropped from by her side, wrapping themselves slowly around her waist. He pulled her against him, not wanting to let go. Slowly he pulled away. He didn't want to speak at first, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Sara, I'm sorry…I didn't…If I was…"

Sara pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him. Slowly she removed her finger, then leaned forward to kiss him again. She pulled back, then laid her head against his shoulder. 

"Told you so Pez."

Sara looked up to see Danny by the window. He turned away slowly. As he started to disappear, he said

"He will take good care of you."


	2. chapter 2

The buzzing of the alarm roused Sara from her deep slumber

The buzzing of the alarm roused Sara from her deep slumber. She reached over, hitting the button to silence the alarm. The apartment was silent, then there was a crash. Sara rolled over, dropping to the floor. She reached up, opening the drawer to her nightstand. Not taking her eyes off the door, she reached around until her hand closed around her gun.

Standing slowly, she slipped quietly out of the bedroom. She heard another noise come from the kitchen. Carefully, she crept down the hall towards the kitchen. She heard another noise come from behind the counter. Aiming her gun towards the counter, she said

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but stand up slowly with your hands on your head."

"Pez…its me." A familiar voice said

"Jake?"

Slowly he stood up. Sara's eyes fixed on his bare chest, then after a moment dropped to the floor. 

"Mind if I ask what you are doing half dressed in my apartment."

"You don't remember last night?"

Sara looked up, seeing that he had pulled his sweatshirt over his head. 

"Last…night?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember. Suddenly everything came back to her.

__

Jake came over under the guise of making sure she remembered her meeting with his boss today. They talked for a few minutes, then he started to leave. As she was about to close the door, he turned and something happened. The kiss happened.

But did anything else? 

She looked at him, trying to read his expression. Unfortunately, he gave her no clue. He held out a coffee cup, which she accepted. 

"I also made some eggs. Would you like some."

"Sure."

He scrapped some from the pan and onto a plate, then passed it to her. She walked over to the table and sat down. After a moment, he joined her. Looking down at her plate, she began to eat. Finally it got the best of her. She set her fork down and looked up.

"Jake, about last night…"

"Nothing happened." He interrupted

"Nothing…happened."

"Well not the something you are thinking about." He said, "I slept on your couch last night."

Sara turned back to the couch to see a blanket folded neatly on the cushion. Turning back to him, she started to speak when he said

"I know I haven't given you many reason to trust me Sara but when I said I loved you, I meant it."

Sara didn't know what to say. Looking away, she tried to think of what to day. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Jake but she knew that she couldn't act on those feelings because he was her partner. However, now that the truth was out, she could tell him the truth. 

Finally, she turned back to him. Her eyes locked on his and she opened her mouth slowly. 

Yes…yet another cliffhanger. What will Sara say…Stay tuned.


	3. chapter 3

Sara looked up, meeting Jake's eyes

Sara was still staring in his eyes. She wanted to tell him how she felt, that she loved him too. However, what came out was 

"Jake I…I…I gotta go."

She stood up and before Jake could say anything, she disappeared. He sat there for a minute, torn between going after her and leaving. Slowly he stood up and headed towards the door Sara disappeared behind a few minutes earlier. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door.

"Sara, please come out."

"Jake I am so late. Can we talk about this later."

He started to open his mouth when he heard water begin to run. Defeated, he turned slowly and walked towards the front door. Sara leaned against the other side of the door, waiting. As soon as she heard her front door open and close, she walked over and turned off the water. 

"I love you too Jake." She whispered

Twenty minutes later, she was speeding through town on her motorcycle. She was meeting with Jake and his boss at the building they used as their safe house. As she neared the building, she slowed down. Finally she stopped in front of the building and parked her motorcycle. 

She slid off the motorcycle and opened the pouch attached to the back of the bike. Carefully she withdrew the box containing all the evidence she collected while investigating the white bulls. Slowly she made her way up the sidewalk and walked into the building.

Jake was waiting for her in the hall in, in front of the door. Sara did a double take, not used to seeing him in a shirt and tie. He moved towards her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Follow me Detective Pezzini." He said coolly 

Without waiting, he turned, walking down the hall. Sara followed him down the hall to an office. Jake knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

Jake pushed open the door.

"Sir, Detective Pezzini is here."

"Send her in Agent McCarty."

Jake stepped into the room, then held the door open for Sara. She entered the room slowly, looking around. The man behind the desk stood slowly, extending his hand.

"Detective Pezzini, I am Special Agent Robert Carson."

Sara shook the man's hand.

"Thank you for meeting with me Agent Carson."

His eyes fell on the box under Sara's arm. Sara looked down, the slowly set the box on the desk. As she opened it, she said

"I hope that what I have can help."

"I am sure it will Detective. Now let's see what you have."

Sara opened the box slowly. She pulled out the tape of her father and the notebook he kept with information on the white bulls. Agent Carson picked up the notebook and began flipping through it. After a minute, he set the notebook down.

"Detective Pezzini, if what is in that notebook is true, the white bulls corruption extends all the way to the highest levels of the government."

Sara nodded, already having looked at the notebook. 

"I am aware of the names in that book sir and I know what will happen if those names become public."

"And I…we are going to take these names to the justice department."

"We?" Jake said, speaking for the first time.

Sara looked over, forgetting until that moment that he was in the room. Looking back to Agent Carson, she said

"What more do you need from me?"

"We are going to need you testimony, along with Agent McCarty's in front of the Justice Committee."

"When?"

"Next week. Until then we are moving you to a secure location."

"Secure location? I don't think that is necessary."

"Detective Pezzini, there are people out there that will stop at nothing to keep you quiet. I will have Agent McCarty take you back to you apartment so you can get some things together."

"What about my motorcycle."

"We have taken card of that for you. Agent McCarty, take Detective Pezzini out the back and down to the car."

"Yes sir. Follow me Detective."

Jake turned and opened the door. Sara followed him out the door and down a long hall to a set of stairs. They walked down the stairs and out to the waiting car. Jake unlocked the door and waited until she slid inside before slamming the door.

Sara watched as he walked around tot he other side and unlocked the door. He slid in beside her and slammed the door. As he started the car, Sara said

"Did you know about this protective custody thing Jake?"

"Yes." He said, pulled away from the building

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was under orders."

"But Jake…you were my partner."

"It was just an undercover assignment. Nothing then meant anything to me."

The chill in his words struck Sara to the bone.

Then last night was nothing

He pulled up in front of her apartment.

"You have 15 minutes to get you things Detective."

"Or what…you going to leave me. Jake, I know I freaked out this morning but…"

"Like I said before…part of the assignment."

Sara opened the door and slid out of the car. As she walked into the building, Jake watched her. He rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Forgive me Sara." He whispered

Sara unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She headed towards her bedroom. Grabbing a bag from the floor, she walked over to the dresser and began pulling out clothes. She stuffed the things in the bag quickly. 

She heard footsteps in the hall. Without turning around, she said

"My time isn't up yet McCarty." She shouted

She felt something-cold press into her back.

"I think you time is up Detective." A voice hissed

Jake looked out the window, staring up at Sara's window. 

"What is taking so long?"

She is in danger. 

Jake looked around but didn't see anyone. He looked up at the window again.

Help her. 

Jake looked up at the window again, then turn off the engine. He opened the door and slid out of the car. Slowly he made his way up to her apartment. The door was partially open. He pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Sara?"

When he heard nothing, he stepped inside the apartment. 

"Sara?"

The bedroom. 

Jake began slowly towards the bedroom. He heard someone talking.

"You're gonna pay for opening you mouth Detective."

Carefully Jake reached inside his jacket, pulling out his gun. He backed up against the wall, listening to Sara. 

"What do you want. I'll disappear. I won't say a word to anyone."

"Too late for that Detective."

Jake counted to three, then moved in front of the door. He kicked it open and rushed into the room.

"Federal Agent put down your gun and release the woman."

The man turned, holding the gun to Sara's head.

"No, you put our gun down…or I blow her brains all over the wall."

"Do it Jake…shoot him." Sara said, looking into his eyes.

Jake shook his head. Slowly he set the gun on the floor and kicked it away. The man pointed the gun at Jake. Sara closed her hand, willing the witchblade to come to life. She felt the armor close over her hand.

Before the man could squeeze the trigger, Sara knocked his hand away and the gun discharged, firing into the wall. She slipped away from the man, moving towards Jake. The man aimed his gun at her and fired. Sara held up her arm, the bullet bouncing off the witchblade. 

The man fired several more times at Sara but she deflected them all and moved closer to the man. The man tried once more, at close range. He squeezed the trigger but the gun only clicked. Sara pushed the man against the wall. 

"Game over pal." She hissed, "Or do you want to see what else this thing will do."

The man shook his head. Sara turned him around, pushing him against the wall. Jake appeared next to her, cuffs in his hands. He cuffed the man, then pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Agent McCarty, badge number 159753. I need a unit at 513 Gilmore St. Apartment 2A. An attempt made on a federal witness."

Twenty minutes later, the man was loaded and headed towards the police department. Sara was in her bedroom, getting a few more things together. Jake walked back to the bedroom to see if she was ready to go. He watched as she picked up a photo of her and Danny off the dresser.

"Really got myself into it this time Danny. I miss you so much." She said, staring at the picture, "I messed up big time with Jake. I…I am so afraid of losing him too."

"He's always watching over you." A voice said from the doorway, "Like a guardian angel."

Sara looked over to see Jake standing in the doorway. He walked into the room and picked up her bag from the bed.

"You ready Pez?"

Sara looked at him, not sure what to say. Instead, she nodded. 

They walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door. As Jake reached for the doorknob, Sara grabbed his arm. He turned back to her.

"About what you saw in there."

Jake shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He started to turn away but she stopped him again. This time when he turned to her, he saw something different in her eyes.

"Jake, about this morning."

"Sara, I…You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do." She said, then took a deep breath, "I…I love you Jake."

Jake dropped the bag on the floor. He opened his arms and Sara slipped into them easily. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him. He pressed his lips against her forehead. Pulling back slowly, he met Sara's eyes. Slowly he bent his head down until his lips brushed lightly against her. As he pulled away, Sara glanced down at the witchblade to see the colors swirling around quickly. 

He will take care of you Pez. 

Sara looked up to see Jake smiling at her.

"Let's go." She whispered

Well I think that might be the end for now. If anything there might be a sequel. Haven't quite decided on any thing yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

2 months later

Sara walked into her apartment and headed upstairs. She threw her jacket on the couch, heading for the kitchen. As she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she saw the light blinking on her answering machine. She twisted the top off the bottle and walked over to the machine. She pressed the button and waited while the tape rewound. It clicked, then she heard Jake's voice.

"Sara its me. I'm running a little late but I should be there by 8:15. Hope you're hungry. I have something special planned for us."

Sara looked up and saw that it was nearly 7:30. She set the bottle of water on the counter and headed for her bedroom. Jake had called her earlier at work and told to dress up for a night out. She opened her closet door and began looking through the clothes. Finally she pulled out a knee length black dress.

Turning away from the closet, she walked over to the bed and laid the dress down. She walked into the bathroom, dropping her clothes along the way. Turning on the water in the shower, she waited until the water warmed up, then slipped behind the curtain.

Fifteen minutes later, Sara slipped out of the shower, wrapping her robe around herself. She wrapped a towel around her head and began squeezing the water out of her hair. Dropping the towel on the counter, she ran a comb through her hair, then braided it so it laid flat against her back. She applied some light make up and headed back into her bedroom.

Checking the clock, she saw she had about 10 until Jake was due. She dressed quickly and slipped on a pair of dress shoes. She walked over to the mirror, checking her appearance. 

Perfect. 

Glancing at the clock, she saw Jake would be arriving any second. She walked out of the bedroom and headed for the living room. As she was about to sit down, someone knocked on the front door. She stood slowly and walked to the door. Looking out the peephole, she saw Jake standing on the other side.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open to find Jake standing outside, holding a bouquet of red roses. He held it out to her. She took them, raising the bouquet to her nose, inhaling the heavenly scent. Slowly, she lowered them and smiled.

"They're beautiful Jake."

She set the roses on the table and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist, drawing her closer. Slowly he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and whispered

"We should go."

"All right. Just let me put the roses in some water."

"Okay."

Sara picked up the roses and walked into the kitchen. She filled a vase with some water and arranged the roses carefully. Turning to him, she said

"Let's go."

He held out his hand to her. She crossed the room and took his hand. He opened the door and led her out of the apartment. They walked downstairs and out to his car. He opened her door and waited while she until she slipped inside before shutting the door. 

He walked around to his side of the car and opened the door. Sara looked up as he slid into the car and started the engine. Reaching over, he opened the glove compartment. He shut the glove compartment and turned to her.

"Would you mind if we stopped by my apartment?"

"Why?"

"I…I bought tickets for a concert but I forgot them on my table. It will only take a few minutes. The concert doesn't start until 9 so we have time."

"Okay."

Jake started the car and pulled away from the curb. As they drove through town, Jake seemed distracted. When he pulled up in front of the building, he said

"Would you like to come up?"

"That's all right. I'll wait down here."

"Come on Sara. We've been dating for alomost three months. You've been up there before."

"And if I go up there, we probably won't make it to the concert tonight."

"I promise to be good."

"All right."

They opened their doors and climbed out of the car. Jake opened the door to the building and led her upstairs. He unlocked his door and turned to her.

"Just give me a second. Want to make sure its cleaned up."

"Okay."

He slipped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, he opened the door, letting her inside. Sara stepped inside the darkened apartment. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a single candle burning on the table. Slowly she moved forward. Next to the candle was a card. Picking up the card, she read:

****

Go to the next candle

Looking ahead, she saw a candle burning on a table. Picking up her candle, she moved forward to the next table, where she found another card. Picking that one up, she read:

****

Go in the living room

She walked into the living room and a gasp escaped her throat. The entire room was lit by candlelight. In the center of the room was a table. On the table, between the candles was a vase with a dozen red and white roses. She moved forward towards the table. On the table was another card. Picking it up, she read:

****

I Will Be Here  
_by Steven Curtis Chapman_

> If in the morning when you wake,  
If the sun does not appear,  
I will be here.  
If in the dark we lose sight of love,  
Hold my hand and have no fear,  
I will be here.

> I will be here,  
When you feel like being quiet,  
When you need to speak your mind I will listen.  
Through the winning, losing, and trying we'll be together,  
And I will be here.  
If in the morning when you wake,  
If the future is unclear,  
I will be here.  
As sure as seasons were made for change,  
Our lifetimes were made for years,  
I will be here.

Sara felt tears well up in her eyes. She started to read again but this time a voice filled the silent room

"They say poetry can express things that we sometimes cannot say."

She turned around as Jake emerged from the shadows. He moved forward, taking her hand in his. Slowly he led her towards the center of the room 

"Sara I love you more than anything in the world and at times I know you didn't believe that."

"Jake I know you do and I believe you…"

Jake pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Sara Pezinni, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to risk losing you again."

Still holding her hand, he dropped down to one knee. Reaching in to his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it slowly, revealing a diamond ring.

"Sara, will you marry me?"

Sara looked from the ring to Jake.

"Yes." She whispered.

Well instead of beginning a sequel (which I am not totally opposed to) I decided to add one last chapter. The poem in the story does not belong to me but to Steven Curtis Chapman. I was helping a friend study for a Lit Class when I came across it. It stuck in my mind and when I started writing this, the poem was still fresh in my mind, so I borrowed the book and looked up the poem.


End file.
